


The Most Humiliating Thing

by DropsAgainstTheSky



Series: It's even kinkier than you thought [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Analingus, BDSM, F/F, Fetish, Forced Wetting, Golden shower, Hiking, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Rimming, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsAgainstTheSky/pseuds/DropsAgainstTheSky
Summary: You never know when the perfect opportunity to humiliate your girlfriend will come.Luckily, Victoria is always prepared.Another kinky short set in unknown_knowns's Even Better Than it Sounds universe.





	1. Waterfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's even worse than it looks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226214) by [unknown_knowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_knowns/pseuds/unknown_knowns). 



> This has a kink that's not in the original, and might be a little bit off the beaten path (literally _and_ figuratively), so check the tags, or read at your own risk.

The path to Ramona Falls was gorgeous this time of year.

Max only had two packs of film with her, and almost everything she walked past was tough to resist taking photos of; the trees and the way the moss flowed over their roots, the weathered bridges that took them over streams, or especially the squirrels.

Or the rear end of Max's girlfriend, hiking just ahead of her, which didn't subtract from the scenery one bit.

It was all very beautiful, except that at this moment Max was feeling a rather different call of nature, and Victoria wasn't happy to hear about it.

"I asked you if you had to go, right before we left the campground," Victoria groused. "Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm babysitting a three-year-old."

They'd taken a whole week off their (admittedly flexible) summer studio jobs, in hopes of catching some nature, both through their camera lenses and in person.

"I didn't then. I do now."

"Yeah, 'cause you chugged your entire canteen in the first twenty minutes."

"Can't we just go back?"

"Absolutely not. You were the one who suggested this hike, and you're gonna finish it."

Max may have suggested this particular trip, but Victoria was the one who went all out planning and prepping for it. She'd bought practically an entire new wardrobe of fashionable flannel and not-too-sexy-but-practical hiking boots, and a pile of camping gear that barely fit in the back of their rented CRV.

At least they weren't hitting _all_ the stereotypes.

Max, meanwhile, wore her usual Converse, jeans, and hoodie, and went along for the ride.

"I'm sure we can find some bushes or something," Victoria said, only half paying attention to Max and turning back to the trail almost immediately.

Max scowled. "I'd rather not, unless you have some toilet paper I can use. Besides, what if I get bugs on me or something?"

"If you're too squeamish to pee in the bushes you can just hold it."

That should've been the final word on the matter, but past a few more switchbacks Max started whining again.

"Are you sure we can't go back?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're a half-mile from the falls, and I'm not missing out because you have to go home and pee."

One more plea, a few hundred yards later, was answered with nothing but Victoria's frustrated grunt as she continued climbing.

 _It really is a beautiful place_ , Max found herself thinking again, mostly to distract herself. She'd never admit to Victoria that she'd found this place by browsing Instagram until she saw something she liked, but it lived up to those photos and more.

She paused to pull out her camera, and took a photo of a pleasingly-shaped tree for the scrapbook. The lighting turned out better than expected, and for a moment Max wished she'd taken more time to make sure the composition was right. She hurried on to catch up to Victoria as the picture faded into being, and when she took one final look at it before stowing it in her bag she was pleasantly surprised.

Victoria trudged on ahead through increasingly dense underbrush, and soon enough Max was right behind her again.

With the distraction gone, Max was feeling the need to pee again, and starting to wonder if a bush wouldn't be that bad an idea. She certainly had her pick, she hadn't seen any other hikers in almost ten minutes.

A minute later she realized why. It had been some time since she remembered seeing a blaze, and the river that the trail had been following was nowhere to be seen. The more she looked, the more she suspected they weren't on the right trail, or indeed on any trail at all.

"Wait, are you sure this is the right way?" Max asked.

"You need to pee, right?"

"Yeah," Max confirmed.

"Well now we're far enough off the path that you can do it without anybody seeing."

Victoria had chosen a pretty nice copse of trees for a bathroom break, and Max finally gave in.

"But first, I'm gonna do something to you."

"What is it?"

Victoria smiled suggestively and reached into her backpack, pulling out the black pair of handcuffs that usually lived in her purse. "You'll see."

Max was surprised Victoria had bothered to bring them for a three-hour hike, and wondered what Victoria had planned.

 _Whatever it is, I hope it's really quick._ Without the rhythm of hiking, Max was still moving her hips side to side slightly now, trying to put off the inevitable. She offered her wrists up, and Victoria led her to a tree, where the cuffs were draped over a shoulder-high crotch in a nearby tree, and fastened around her wrists.

Victoria pulled Max towards her and joined lips, sweetly, soothingly, sensually, before breaking it off and leaving Max as frustrated as ever, and more helpless than usual.

"What next?" Max asked.

Victoria grinned as she leaned back against a tree. "Now, I get to sit back and wait for nature to take its course."

"You're just gonna leave me here?"

"Until you learn your lesson."

"But I have to pee!" Max exclaimed, trying her best not to realize exactly what lesson she'd be learning, or how.

"Oh, don't worry," Victoria said with a sinister grin. "You will."

"Aren't you gonna pull my pants down at least?" Max asked, suddenly afraid of what the answer would be.

"Why would I do that?"

Max was doing a full-on potty dance while Victoria looked on with barely-concealed glee.

"So I don't pee all over them!"

It wasn't that Max couldn't figure out what was going to happen. Maybe she _was_ holding out a little hope that she could beg her way out of it, but mostly she was begging because she knew Victoria enjoyed it almost as much as she did.

Victoria pulled out an actual honest-to-dog nail file-- _why does she even have that with her?_ \--and ran it over her fingertips lazily as she sat, watching Max. Like she was trying to make the point that she had all the time in the world.

"This isn't the first time you've screwed up my schedule because you can't plan ahead and hit the restroom beforehand. I figure it's about time you learned your lesson. So you're gonna wet yourself, while I watch."

"But... I- I don't have a change in my backpack."

"Don't worry," Victoria reassured her. "You have plenty back in the tent.

"That's all the way across the campground, and like four miles of trail. People'll see!"

"Yeah, just imagine them all. Looking at you like you're a baby that can't hold your bladder."

Max could imagine it, and it just added to the humiliation that was making her breath shaky.

"Quit your whining, you know your safeword. Either use it or do as I say and piss your pants."

 _Holy shit, she's serious._ The thought aroused Max far more than she was willing to admit, and everything was made worse (or better) by the bladder pressing on her insides, or the rhythmic movements of her hips that were now only delaying the inevitable.

She uncrossed her legs just as the wall gave way; a dark warm spot appeared in her jeans and grew rapidly. Drops, then rivulets of warm liquid ran down her legs.

After well over a decade of training her body to wait for a toilet it felt almost alien, letting go like that with pants still on. She could have thought about that, or about how she would look, or wonder how long Victoria had been planning this, but in this moment there was no other world, just the flow in between her legs, and the relief of finally emptying her overfull bladder.

Max was no stranger to piss shivers, but what she felt now went far beyond that; between all the humiliation and the crossed legs and the handcuffs and teasing, the release felt as amazing as an orgasm. It bent her knees, digging the handcuffs into her wrists, while the wet spot grew and ran down to her ankles.

The last few squirts came with aftershocks of pleasure that ran from Max's head to her now-slightly-wet feet, and when they were finally done Max stood up and looked at her pants. There was no way she'd hide the massive wet patch emanating from her crotch, and no way a passer-by would fail to notice it, or mistake it for anything other than what it was.

Victoria seemed to think so too.

"Perfect," she said as she reached to unlock the handcuffs. "Now everybody'll know you're a filthy slut who can't even hold her piss for a quick hike."

Max rubbed her wrists and lowered her head. "Yes, Mistress." Max tried to hide how much the thought aroused her, even right now, but that was a losing battle, and Victoria knew her too well for that anyways.

"You like that, don't you. I should have figured. Maybe I'll parade you all around the loop before I let you change."

Max secretly hoped so.

Victoria wrapped her arms over Max's shoulders, and her lips around Max's earlobe.

Max couldn't help but notice how carefully she was avoiding contact below the waist, but couldn't exactly blame her.

"Don't think I didn't notice what happened there by the way. Only _you_ would cum just from wetting your pants. Nasty little whore." Victoria's tone gained a playful hint of danger. "Without my permission, even. How many days was it supposed to be?"

"Three, Mistress."

"Well I think we can double that. You won't be cumming again for a week. And I think as extra punishment I'll have you wear the wireless bullet for the entire drive home."

Home was four hours away.

"Yes, Mistress," Max said as she wondered how many other toys Victoria had packed.

"And for our next hike," Victoria added, "you'll be wearing the blue plug."

It was the biggest one Max could stand, simply getting it in was a small ordeal, and it was impossible to ignore even when lying around doing nothing. An entire hike with it would be...

 _Perfect_ , Max thought as Victoria began the trek back.

"How far are we from the falls?" Max asked as she caught up to Victoria. Her damp pants stuck to her legs, and she was pretty sure the whole mess was starting to smell a little. Any other time she would have ran toward the nearest body of water and thrown herself in, but this mess... it was something she earned, _deserved_.

Victoria shrugged. "Half a mile, plus ten minutes to get back on the trail, give or take. Then four miles back to the tent. Or we could just go straight back."

"Don't you still wanna see everything?"

"We can if you like, but we got all week. And honestly," Victoria said with a smile, "I already saw a pretty nice waterfall."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Victoria stumble upon another opportunity to explore new kinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but I said I would finish this piece, and by god I did. New tags added.
> 
> Enjoy!

Max wasn't allowed to touch herself. That was one of the core aspects of their relationship, that Victoria exerted such control over Max that she wasn't allowed that pleasure except when Victoria provided it.

But now she wasn't even allowed to _clean_ herself. That was Victoria's privilege too, this week.

From Max's perspective, that wasn't such a bad thing. It meant long, slow, showers filled with teasing and edging, the kind Victoria was an expert at by now. She'd rub Max's crotch slowly, until she was right on the brink, then switch to soaping up her legs quickly and efficiently while Max begged for release that wouldn't come for at least another... nine days, if Max was counting right.

To reinforce the point, Max's hands needed to be kept out of the way while Victoria worked her. A pair of stainless steel handcuffs, looped over the soap dish, generally did the trick well enough.

Max was feeling thoroughly clean and thoroughly teased. Victoria was taking care of herself now, while Max squatted on the floor at the far end of the shower. Her hands were now cuffed to the waist-high towel bar, and she was slowly coming down from the high water mark that Victoria's attentions had kept her at for most of the shower.

"Should've peed before I got in," Victoria said in the middle of rubbing shampoo into her scalp.

Max hadn't noticed before, but now she could see Victoria moving her hips in a way that confirmed it. She wasn't sure why Victoria was complaining, though. "You're in the shower. Just do it."

"While you're watching? That's just _weird_."

"You've watched me wet my pants twice. Peeing in the shower's totally normal, and everybody does it. I'll close my eyes if you want."

" _I_ don't."

"My uncle had a saying. 'There's two kinds of people. Ones who pee in the shower, and liars.'"

"This isn't some image thing; I seriously haven't. I mean how do you even do it? Just like, stand there and let loose?"

"You could find something to aim at, like I do."

"Fine." Victoria took a step towards Max. "Open wide!"

It was something Max never knew she wanted until it was staring her right in the face. The casual way Victoria said it, like Max was literally nothing more to her than a pot to piss in. Max could picture it, running down her face and chest, imagine being ordered to swallow it, even. It was the most humiliating thing ever, and it brought her right back to the edge that Victoria had been keeping her at for most of the shower.

Max closed her eyes and opened her mouth as wide as she could.

She could hear the pitter patter of the shower splashing against the floor and the walls and against Victoria, but she couldn't hear Victoria taking any more steps toward her.

After a moment she opened her eyes again.

Victoria was _not_ about to pee on her.

In fact she was standing over Max looking a little taken aback.

Max tried not to hide her disappointment.

"Sorry," Victoria said. "I was just messing around, I didn't know you were... into that stuff."

It wasn't that Max was 'into that stuff' exactly. But after the 'waterfall incident' the thought of being forced to endure it...

_Shit, she was just joking?_

Perhaps Victoria could tell from the way Max's head and shoulders fell how disappointed she was.

"Sorry, it's just... Really?"

"I'm not _into_ it. It's weird and nasty and... degrading! But if you wanted to _make_ me..." Max did her best to sound hopeful.

"Well..." Victoria pondered for a moment. "I gotta go _somewhere_. But what makes you think you're worthy of getting pissed on?"

She was going to make Max beg for it.

_That_ was the most humiliating thing ever.

"Please?" Max asked.

Victoria looked unimpressed. "Beg faster. I can't hold it forever."

"P-Please Mistress. I want you to use me. Degrade me. Make me your toilet. P-Pee all over me."

"Pfff. I think it'd be wasted on you."

"No! I'll... I'll rub it all over myself. I'll lick you clean. I'll swallow every drop!"

The horny part of Max's brain was making her say things that she knew she might 'regret' later, but at this point it was completely in charge of Max, almost as thoroughly as Victoria was.

"Yeah, then you'll probably just have me wash it off as soon as I'm done."

"I'll sit here and be a filthy piss slut as long as you want, Mistress."

"Will you now..." Victoria did her best to pretend she was weighing her options rather than trying to hold it for a few more seconds. "Hmmm..."

"You can keep me here all day, use me instead of the toilet, whenever you need to."

_That might be a bit much_ , Max thought after she said it. But she didn't take it back.

Victoria "Hmm"d again, as if she was trying to decide _whether_ to honor Max's request rather than _how_. "What do we say?"

"Please?"

Max was pretty sure she'd used the word a few times already, but she put every ounce of pitiable sweetness she could muster into it.

Finally Victoria turned away and leaned over slowly, giving Max a view of a truly gorgeous ass, and a pair of little pink lips that stuck out just a bit from between her thighs. Water sprayed onto her back and cascaded down her legs, until Max heard the gentle squeak of the faucet being turned off.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Close your eyes," Victoria commanded.

"Do I have to?"

Max was _really_ enjoying the view.

Victoria leaned over and reached for Max's left nipple, and Max was helpless to stop her from giving it a good hard tweak. "How about 'Yes, Mistress'? You can open them in a sec, but I got no idea how to aim this thing, and I don't wanna make you blind. I'll tell you when."

"Yes, Mistress." Max nodded quickly, and leaned her head back against the tile, eyes closed, and mouth wide open as before, silently begging for it.

The first thing she felt was Victoria's hands on her knees, gently guiding them together for reasons Max didn't understand at first. Victoria generally liked them apart, to avoid any 'rubbing incidents'. But once they were out of the way Victoria could stand over them, closer than Max imagined.

With the shower off Max's skin felt cold and clammy, but now she could feel the heat radiating off of Victoria's body, mere inches from her face.

Then the proverbial floodgates opened.

The first thing Max noticed was how warm it was, especially compared to the droplets of shower water that had cooled on her face. The warmth ran down her forehead, through her eyebrows and around her nose, and as it dripped down into her mouth she began to taste it as well.

It wasn't exactly a pleasant taste, but this was her mistress, and what better way to be owned than to be marked like this. Besides, she'd begged for it, and now she would savor it like a good little slave. The mere thought gave her the same excitement she'd felt the first time she'd knelt down before her mistress.

She could feel Victoria adjusting her aim, from a spray all over her forehead, to a single steady stream that hit her tongue and quickly began filling her mouth.

Victoria hadn't told her she could open her eyes yet, but it seemed safe at this point. She was rewarded with the sight of Victoria's vulva, inches from her face and spread wide by a hand with gorgeous--but thankfully short--purple fingernails.

Max inhaled sharply at the sight, but with her mouth now full she was forced to breathe through her nose, and the smell hit her full force. In some ways it was disgusting, reminding Max of the smell that wafted out of the boys room when the wind was wrong, but she looked up again and this wasn't some nasty boy, it was Victoria standing above her, and after a week of no cumming allowed there was nothing she could do that wouldn't make Max wet. Or in this case, more wet than she already was.

Max was still working up the nerve to swallow, and the golden liquid began running out the sides of her mouth and down her chin. It flowed down her chest in rivulets, dripping off nipples and down her belly into her pubes. The warmth felt wonderful against the cold shower air, and 

"Drink it slut!" Victoria emphasized her command, giving Max's thigh a good sharp poke with her big toe.

Max nodded as much as she dared with her mouth full, then steeled her nerves and swallowed it. It went down surprisingly easy, and compared to holding it in her mouth drinking it wasn't so bad. The next gulp was even easier, and a few mouthfuls later Max was almost keeping up with the steady stream, and feeling it diminish slightly as Victoria neared empty.

"Stop swallowing," Victoria ordered, before she was finished. "I want you to savor the last bit."

That left Max with a mouthfull of urine and a few drops running down her cheeks. She stayed obediently like that, holding it in as Victoria stopped by the toilet to wipe, added a few minutes to the exhaust fan timer, then ran a towel casually up and down her body.

Finally Victoria stepped back into the shower, dry and warm looking but still fully naked, and flaunting it right in front of Max's face.

"You can swallow now."

Max obeyed, and took a few deep breaths before she was able to utter "Thank you, Mistress."

Victoria looked as pleased as Max had ever seen her.

"You liked that didn't you. You nasty little bitch. Well you've had your fun."

Max knew what that meant. It was Victoria's turn now. She stuck out her tongue and leaned her head up, ready for her usual duties.

"Fuck no." Victoria moved back, practically recoiled, until she was out of reach of Max's tongue, or any part of Max. "Get that away from me."

"Don't you want me to lick you clean?"

"Clean? I just pissed all over your face. Not gonna have that nasty thing touching me. I just showered!"

Max usually enjoyed that kind of humiliation.

"I'm just gonna get the bullet and do the job myself."

But it usually ended with her getting used, not ignored, and the realization that she wouldn't get to eat Victoria out was frustrating in a way that for once didn't feel sexy.

Max whimpered weakly.

Victoria wasn't oblivious to it.

"God, you're such a needy bitch. 'Pee on me, Mistress', 'Let me lick your cunt, Mistress'. I swear, the things I do for you..."

She smiled just a touch, as if she realized how ridiculous that would sound to anyone else, but put her dom face right back on as she pondered how she'd 'punish' Max.

"I should just leave you there like you wanted and drink lots of water all day."

It was an empty threat. They both had work in a few hours, and Max knew it. She didn't care. It meant that playtime wasn't over yet.

"I'd could give you a good whipping, but I don't wanna get any of my good whips dirty. Maybe I'll cane your tits?"

"If it pleases you, Mistress."

It _would_ please Victoria to cane Max.

It would please Max too.

But it wouldn't please either of them as much as a good face-sitting.

Then Victoria got a wonderful, awful idea.

"There _is_ one place I might let you lick, if you're _that_ desparate."

In an instant Max knew what place Victoria was talking about. Salad tossing was a soft limit for Max; Victoria had tried to get her into it, and gotten close, but the thought of... _licking poop. That's basically what it is,_ Max couldn't help but think, and the one time she'd been pushed she'd used her safeword rather than stick her tongue in there.

"You know the spot."

Max nodded. Her feeling of disgust was countered by her sheer desperation to feel Victoria up close. _Any_ part of Victoria.

And this time it wasn't something she was being ordered to do.

It was an _offer_.

And a damned enticing one.

"Yes," Max said quickly, before she could change her mind.

Victoria groaned. "Yes what?"

"Please?" Max ventured.

Victoria ran her fingernails down Max's forearm, the only part of Max that wasn't dripping wet or slightly sticky.

Max tried again.

"Yes, _Mistress_?" Then Max stuck her tongue out as far as it could go.

Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, god, use your words. What do you want?"

She was going to make Max ask for it, just like she had the golden shower.

"I... I want to lick your ass, Mistress."

"Closer..."

Max looked up, uncomprehending.

"What part of my ass do you want to lick?"

"The... hole," Max managed to say.

"No," Victoria said nonchalantly, "I don't think you want my _whole_ ass. There's a specific part that you wanna-"

"I want to lick your asshole!" Max finally said, much louder than was necessary. "Please, Mistress," she added, more quietly.

Victoria grinned broadly.

"That's more like it."

Max's heart skipped a beat.

Then a few more, as Victoria turned around and bent over, then gently backed up until _it_ was right in Max's face.

She'd never had reason to focus on it until now. She'd hardly had a chance to examine it so closely, since Victoria liked being able to look Max in the eye while getting eaten out.

Now it was two inches from Max's nose, and she couldn't help but stare.

"I just got done taking a shower. It's as clean as it's ever gonna be. Now get to it."

It was small, wrinked, and puckered tightly like the end of a balloon. Just like Victoria's front side, there was not a trace of hair, and Max looked at it carefully. Victoria was right, it _did_ look pretty clean. _As long as there aren't any bits of-_

"Any day now!"

Max took a deep breath and steeled herself.

She stuck out her tongue and touched the tip of it gently to Victoria's asshole. Just for a second.

She withdrew it right away, expecting a horrible taste, but 

"If you're gonna do this you're gonna do it right. No half-assing it," Victoria said.

Max giggled at the probably-unintentional pun. "Half- _assing_?"

Victoria reached back and gave Max's nipple another good pinch.

"Shut up and get in there!"

"Yes, Mistress," Max said quickly, and dove in, locking her lips onto it.

Her tongue explored the texture of it now. The skin was just as soft as Victoria's vulva, but there was a tautness behind it, a kind of muscule that was very different from eating pussy. 

It twitched.

Max was not expecting it to twitch. She jerked her head back in surprise.

"It doesn't bite either," Victoria said, as if Max truly had to be told it. "That just means you hit a good spot."

The good spot was just a quarter inch down from the hole, and Max's tongue returned, with only a little bit of hesitation. It didn't take long for her to truly enjoy it. The aroma was deep and musky, with a hint of the scent of Victoria's soap--not exactly ice cream, but in the right circumstances, there was no better flavor in the world.

The gentle hum of the bullet vibe started again. It tickled Max's tongue slightly as she slid it back and forth across Victoria's asshole, and she felt the vibrations even more as she worked up the courage to lick harder, to push her whole face into Victoria's ass.

She was vaguely aware that her neck would be sore for the next few hours, but the thought didn't slow her down one bit as her tongue gently caressed Victoria's asshole.

Just when Max was beginning to get used to the idea and the sensations, and start to get a rhythm going, Victoria pulled the vibe away and stood up, looking annoyed as she turned to face Max. There was no way she'd came even close to cumming in that time, and even if she could have, with Max's face where it was an orgasm would've been impossible not to notice.

Max hid her panic, but only barely. "I'm sorry, Mistress! I'll do better, I promise. Please let me try again!"

Victoria smirked. "You're doing _fine_ , I guess."

"Then why-"

"This is gonna make my legs cramp up," she said as she reached for the key in the soap dish. "I need you in a better spot."

That 'better spot' was lying face up on the shower floor, and Victoria meneuvered her deftly, locking the handcuffs back up right away, and lowering herself down until her ass was planted squarely on Max's face.

In the previous position Max had had some degree of control over how hard her face was pressed into Victoria's crack. Now a good portion of Victoria's weight was resting on her, and it was impossible to move her head much. Her arms were over her head, pinned firmly to the tile by Victoria's ankles, and cuffed together at the wrists again for good measure. Her nose was buried in Victoria's ass crack, making it possibly to breathe, but only just barely.

"You need air, shake your head sideways three times, or just stop licking for a few seconds. Understand?"

Max did her best to nod; her head didn't move far under the taller girl's weight, but it seemed to be enough.

"The hell are you waiting for then?!" Victoria emphasized her words with a sharp pinch of Max's left nipple.

Max began again with gusto, flicking her tongue back and forth across it quickly, and slowly applying more pressure until she felt a quiver in the body above her. And then another.

A gentle humm joined the wriggling. Max could picture the silver egg gliding gently across Victoria's clit, where Max's tongue usually went. Now she was too filthy even for that job, and the thought excited her and spurred her to push her tongue in just a little harder. With only a little effort it pushed through the first ring of muscles--the one Victoria could clench when she wanted Max's attention. She held it there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of it, and the tightness and how it flexed as Victoria adjusted her stance to stay balanced.

Then she felt something unexpected. Victoria's finger tapped Max's taint softly, then ran ever so gently across the holes and folds of her vulva, and came to rest gently on her clit. It was such a surprise that Max jolted slightly, before relaxing and spreading her knees to afford better access.

She was rewarded with a sharp pinch to the nipple, presumably to remind her to keep on licking. They hadn't arranged it beforehand, but they reached an understanding quickly: If Max was doing well she would feel Victoria's hand between her legs--never enough to come, but still thoroughly enjoyable. If the salad tossing wasn't up to par Victoria's fingers would find Max's tits instead, and make her displeasure known.

After a few moments of awkward experimentation and more than a few pinched nipples, Max figured out what Victoria liked, and managed to make a rhythm out of it. At first just running her tongue across the asshole, and occastionally venturing in, was enough to keep Victoria satisfied, but soon she expected more, and as she neared climax she wasn't happy--and Max's tits weren't safe--unless her tongue was licking vigorously, or exploring as deep as it could reach. Victoria wanted Max _in_ her, even more than usual, and Max could think of nothing more than making sure that desire was fulfilled.

Through it all Victoria knew exactly how often and how hard to rub Max's pussy to keep her just on the edge, never allowing her to cum, but also never allowing her to relax. Max pressed her hips forward into Victoria's hand, desparate for more stimulation, but instead she earned herself another pinch. And then a harder pinch, because her tongue had slowed down.

There was nothing she could do, then, except focus on giving the best damn ass eating Victoria had ever had, and hope in the back of her mind that it might earn an orgasm, if she did it really well.

In her position it was impossible not to feel every tremor and shake, every hitch in breathing as Victoria rode the vibrator and Max's face to a shuddering climax. The muscles clenched around her tongue, forcing it out, and Victoria's hips rocked back and forth, sometimes covering Max's nose for a few seconds at a time, but she didn't mind. She just laid back and enjoyed the feeling of her mistress writhing in pleasure above her.

The orgasm finally ended, and after a few seconds Victoria got up quickly, and turned her head to face Max, looking worried.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." Max smiled broadly. "I'm fine."

The smile was interrupted by a sharp pinch on both of her tits.

"Then why'd you stop!?"

Just like that Victoria's ass was on Max's face again. Max began licking obediently, and eagerly. If Victoria wanted a second round, by god she was going to get one.

The second orgasm built slower than the first, giving Max plenty of time to realize how uncomfortable her position was becoming. The shower floor wasn't exactly a pillowtop mattress, it wasn't even a yoga mat, and the handcuffs weren't tight but her position forced her hands apart a bit more than they allowed. Water from Victoria's hair was starting to get into her eyes, and Victoria's weight was beginning to make her jaw and the back of her head sore. It didn't help that Victoria paid less attention to Max's pussy this time around.

She doubled her focus on the folds and muscles on top of her, and pressed on. That kept her going a little longer, but even her tongue was starting to tire as Victoria crossed the finish line and ground her ass harder against Max's face for the victory lap.

"You can stop now," Victoria said, and Max finally did. She was quietly proud of how Victoria's legs shook as she got up, and smiled as Victoria grabbed the handcuffs and hauled her back to a standing position.

Max was still unsatisfied, still hungry for Victoria's hand, and she moved slightly towards Victoria for the usual post-coital kiss and cuddle without thinking.

She was rebuffed vigorously.

"Eugh! Get away from me." 

Victoria practically leapt out of the shower.

"Oh! Right. Sorry... sorry Mistress."

From the sound of it, it would be an awful lot of washing before Victoria was in a cuddling mood again.

"Filthy slut. You just got pissed on and shoved your tongue in my shithole. And you liked it didn't you."

Max nodded sheepishly, and felt even more frustrated as she realized there was no chance this dirty talk would lead anywhere satisfying.

Victoria handed her a washcloth from the towel bar, then went to wash her hands at the sink.

"I don't even wanna touch you 'til you wash yourself off. As much as I'd love to leave you here filthy, we've got shit to do."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at Max's body.

"You'll be doing the scrubbing yourself. Don't you dare spend a second more than you need to on your cunt, or you won't get to cum until next month, understand?"

Max nodded quickly.

"Yes, Mistress."

"There's a bottle of Listerine under the sink. Don't even thinking of kissing me until you've gargled half of it. And wash your face at least twice. Probably three times."

"Yes, Mistress," Max said and held her hands out to Victoria to be uncuffed.

Victoria looked at her witheringly.

'Do it with them on,' Victoria didn't have to say. She just turned the shower back on, much colder this time, and grabbed the showerhead.

"Was it good at--ah!" Max gasped as the freezing water hit her feet.

Max was hoping for some honest praise, but Victoria kept her dom voice on, and ignored Max's shivering as she aimed for the legs.

"I don't know about 'good'. I'd say it was 'acceptable', but just barely."

Max's shoulders fell.

"Oh."

Victoria smiled treacherously.

"I think you'll need a lot more practice before you could be considered 'good'."

Max's shoulders rose again, and she smiled in spite of the cold water that was now hitting her crotch.

Or perhaps because of it.


End file.
